1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a developing cartridge and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a developing cartridge having a detachable structure with respect to a body of an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is a device which forms an image on a printing medium according to an input signal. A printer, a copier, a facsimile, and a multi-function printer which integrates the function of the printer, the copier, and the facsimile are applicable to the image forming apparatus.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus, a type of the image forming apparatus, is provided with a developing cartridge, which accommodates a photoconductor and a developing apparatus, and an optical scanning unit. The optical scanning unit forms an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor by scanning a laser on the photoconductor which is charged with a predetermined electric potential, and the developing apparatus forms a visible image by supplying a developer on the photoconductor at where the electrostatic latent image is formed.
The photoconductor and the developing apparatus included in the developing cartridge are connected to a power supply unit provided at a body of the image forming apparatus in a state of being installed on the body to receive a driving power needed for forming an image.
A developing cartridge is coupled to a tray that is movably coupled to the body of the image forming apparatus, and then the developing cartridge is installed to the body through the tray. In this case, the developing cartridge is provided at one side with an interface terminal that is electrically connected to the photoconductor and the developing apparatus included in the developing cartridge. The tray is provided with an intermediate terminal that makes contact with the interface terminal in a process of coupling the developing cartridge to the tray. The body is provided with a connection terminal that makes contact with the intermediate terminal in a process of installing the developing cartridge to the body through the tray. The connection terminal is connected to the power supply unit, and the power which is supplied through the power supply unit is supplied to the photoconductor, the developing apparatus, and the like. through the intermediate terminal and the interface terminal.
Such a power supply structure requires a separate component such as the intermediate terminal to connect the interface terminal of the developing cartridge to the connection terminal at the body, and thus the number of the components increases. Also, the power supply is achieved through two stages of contact, thereby increasing the chance of contact failure.